The Spells That Bind Us Together
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Sam was the son of two witches that was just trying to live his life and try his hand at being normal. Until a murder by a withc brings a hunter by the name of Dean Winchester into his life and pulls him back into the life he tried to leave behind.


Sam hated that he recognized the signs and knew not only what they meant but what it was being used for.

A missing heart, the left kidney missing, parts of the liver and a few teeth.

All ingredients needed for a very specific spell that could only be used once once every fifty years once the planets were aligned in such a way.

Which meant that there was either a witch or warlock on campus or someone just was targeting students on the campus.

Shaking his head he moved away from the crowd and slowly started to walk back towards his dorm room, gripping at the strand of his book bag tightly as his mind raced.

He couldn't figure out what to do with this. Morally he knew what was happening and he couldn't just ignore it. Couldn't just pretend that it wasn't happening and let whoever was willing to kill people continue what they were doing and go on with his life.

He knew that his momma would encourage that. Would encourage him to think about himself and his own preservation and life. Not do anything that would endanger him in any way.

She had gotten better about thinking only about herself ever since she had gotten together with his mama, according to her she had opened her heart to mama and then to him once he came along. She still had her moments but she had expanded the need for survival to the three of them.

But then there was mama who had was a gentle yet firm soul. She was willing to do almost anything to survive as well and the both of them could be ruthless with no mercy but she also wanted to help. She wanted to be good and that sometimes meant that it was necessary to use their powers to help others.

Even if they didn't want to.

Ultimately he was more like mama at the end. Momma had always mentioned his big heart and how it would get him into trouble one day and it seemed like that day had come.

Sighing he entered his room, locking the door behind him. Thankfully his roommate was out and he was alone for the time being. Going to his closet he pulled out a small chest that he had pushed to the back and ignored during his time at college.

He took his pocket knife out and made a thin slice on his thumb, pressing it against the sigil on the front, feeling it slide and he opened the chest, pulling a few things out and spreading it along the floor.

Absentmindedly he sucked at his thumb, running his tongue over it to stop the flow, grabbing the pendulum and dropping a few drops onto it. Getting up, he went to his desk to grab a map of campus and opened it, smoothing it out against the wood.

He couldn't do that much without knowing what to look for but at the very least he could find where there was a gathering of magic around campus and give him some sort of guidance and starting point.

He felt a thrum of magic at his fingertips that spread down into the pendulum and slowly it started to circle by itself and Sam let himself be moved, slowly looking over the map and feeling where the thrumming pulsating faster.

Three points along the campus, the area where the body had been found, the front of the girls dormitory, and then along the back of the buildings where Sam knew there weren't any cameras.

He wasn't completely sure about the girls dormitory, either that was a red herring or an accident. He hadn't felt any other witches around him but at the same time he knew that it didn't mean anything. The necklace he wore, the metal imported straight from Scotland from his mommas land, properly hide his aura and made sure that no one else would be able to sense who he was.

Maybe the other magic user had the same thing and that's why he couldn't feel anything when the killing had happened.

Sighing to himself, he started to put everything away back into the chest and glanced at the clock. He had to get to class in less than ten minutes and after that he'd work on looking around to try to find the source.

If he remembered his readings he knew that there was a need for more organs and that meant more possible killings. With luck he could find them before someone else got killed.

Shoving the chest back into the closet he stood and grabbed his bag, leaving his room and going back on campus. All around, he could hear people talking about the killing, it had happened sometime last night but the body had been discovered in the morning hours ago.

Entering the building for his class Sam worked his jaw from side to side as he tried to figure out the first thing he should do. Hopefully he could stop them before anything else happened and before the wrong people would hear about it.

The last thing he needed was a hunter crawling around the campus where he lived.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**317/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


End file.
